Tuma
Tuma was the last of a elite breed of the Skrall and the harsh leader of the Rock Tribe on Bara Magna. History Tuma and his fellow Skrall originally lived in a area far to the north of Bara Magna, Tuma was one of the more powerful class. During a major war on the planet, he led Skrall in the battle. After the Shattering happened, the Skrall were separated from their home area and quickly set to work conquering the surrounding area. Strange beings inhabitance to their new land soon attacked the Skrall, wiping out most of the upper class and leaving Tuma their only leader of the tribe. He chose to move the race of Skrall south of the Black Spike Mountains and make camp in the formerly uninhabited village of Roxtus. They began participating in the planet wide social system by having the Skrall fight in the arenas in order to get resources and to help him with his plan of world domination! As part of his plan of domination, Tuma sent a Skrall to the village Vulcanus in order to get rights to an oasis. Tuma knew that the Jungle tribe Desperately needed water and had the Skrall defeat the Jungle tribe fighter, Gresh, in order to weaken the economy. After the Skrall won the battle they met with an informant, who gave him details of a trade caravan leaving from the village of Tajun. The Skrall went back to Roxtus and gave the information to Tuma. Tuma instructed the Skrall to leak this information to one of the prisoners then release Him hoping that they would be captured by Bone Hunters and give the information in exchange for a safe passage home. Tuma wanted the Bone Hunters to capture the caravan themselves and save the Rock Tribe the trouble. Then one night, Tuma was visited by a patrol leader of the Skrall that showed proof of being attacked and asked him on what happened. He learned that a Skrall patrol had been attacked by the rogue Glatorian Malum and also a pack of Vorox, who had then escaped. He ordered the patrol leader to get fresh Rock Steeds and a few warriors to capture the rouge Glatorian Malum alive so that an union could be arranged. Malum was captured and brought to Roxtus, but escaped, along with some other Vorox. Tuma ordered several Skrall to go after him, but he presumably failed. The Final Stand Tuma and some Skrall bodyguards went to Vulcanus to help the siege there. He wished to catch Mata Nui and turn him into a slave or sell him. Tuma arrived to see the Skrall winning. Unfortunately for him Gelu, Gresh, Tarix, Strakk, Malum and his army of Vorox appeared to help the other Glatorian. Tuma then rode away with Mata Nui while the Skrall tried to take over Vulcanus. Mata Nui vs. Tuma Mata Nui later travelled to Roxtus, and battled Tuma. Tuma lost, and after being defeated, he collapsed to the ground, either unconscious or dead. It is unknown whether he is dead or not. Abilities and Personality Tuma was the final member of the elite class of Skrall, who were gifted with greater strength and agility than the others. Tuma viewed himself as a natural born leader, he thought he was destined to conquer. Tuma was careful and cunning, and his interests were not personal, they were for the well being and benefit of the entire Rock tribe. Trivia *The Set Tuma has 188 pieces. *Tuma is the First BIONICLE Figure (Not Playset) to have Stickers. Category:Skrall